This invention relates to an endoscope with an adapter adapted to be optically, electrically connected with the socket of a light source-power source unit.
In many currently used endoscopes, the connector is designed in conformity to the socket of a common light source-power source unit so that these endoscopes may suitably be applied to such common light source-power source units.
With the remarkable progress of the endoscope in recent years, however, there have been aroused a demand for a drastic change of the form of the connector in response to several circumstances including proposals for e.g. conversion of the connector section into an airtight construction which ensures disinfection of the whole endoscope body with a medical fluid or conversion of the endoscope body into a floating type without grounding. If the form of the connector is changed in this way, however, the connector will fail to suit the form or type of the conventionally used light source unit. In this case, it has been a common idea to produce and use a light source unit which can conform to a new-type endoscope.
Since the light source unit is very expensive and considerably durable, it is uneconomical and rather impractical to change the light source unit with every development of a new-type endoscope.